Electrical boxes are prone to exposure to water and other contaminants from the outside when mounted on exterior walls of various structures. While in use cover generally refers to a cover allowing an electrical plug to be plugged into an outlet while the cover is closed to protect the outlet and plug from the elements including weather (e.g., rain, snow), dust, and/or other debris. Typically, to allow a cover to close while the outlet is in use, the base and/or lid need to be deep enough to allow the cover to close without interfering with the plug when the plug is plugged into the outlet. Such devices are generally termed “bubble cover”, which are deep enough to allow room for both the cord and the plug when the cover is closed. Such a design, however, poses aesthetic problems in that the covers protrude three or more inches from the exterior of a structure, which can be visually displeasing.
Expandable outlet covers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,996, include at least two inter-fitting members that enable the cover to be retracted to the wall when not in use and expanded to increase the depth of the outlet cover and allow a plug to be plugged into the outlet when the cover is closed. However, this patent fails to address the overall dimensions of the cover when in use, such that the cover and outlet expand to 3 inches to 3.5 inches when in use. Flexible outlet covers have also been disclosed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,894, which is an electrical device cover configured to mount over an electrical device including a lid having a flexible membrane. The lid is configured to expand through the flexible membrane to an expanded position to accommodate an electrical connector coupled with the electrical device. However, the lid can be difficult to open and the lid expands to at least 2.5 inches when in use, and thus, also fails to address the overall dimensions of the lid when in use.
There remains an unfulfilled need to provide a while in use cover that addresses the problem of bulky, unsightly while in use covers, while still providing protection from the elements.